gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin
Marvin is a merman introduced in Marine Biology he eventually becomes Alec's boyfriend and Alpha-mate. Appearance Marvin is slender, about five feet and eight inches high, with big blue eyes, plump lips, and long blonde hair. He has high cheekbones and a body like a dancer. He also has webbed fingers like all merfolk. In high school he dressed as a Goth and wore gloves. He is described by werewolves as having a salty fishy smell. He himself has no sense of smell, not by wolf standards. As a merman he looks much the same on top, only his skin becomes shimmery, iridescent and rubbery to the touch (like a dolphin) and his neck forms gills. He has scales on his tail, although they are more dragon than fish like. In his case they are blues and turquoises and he is very proud of how pretty his tail is. Personality & Abilities Marvin is friendly, open, engaging, flirtatious, and a gossip. Merfolk call humans "monkeys" and Marvin tries not to do this, but occasionally he slips up. Because he is a merman he doesn't have a very good sense of smell and his hearing is average. His sight is quite good, and better than most supernatural creatures in daylight. His kind are not impacted by UV radiation or lunar phases, but his ability to change shape is confined to liquid environments. He has the defensive ability, like most merfolk, of siren's song. This is a sound that will lure humans sexually attracted to him inot a trance-like state. Or he can scream in such a way as to cause them serious pain. Unfortunately both types of siren song cause werewolves (and some other shifter types) to bleed out the ears so he can't use it around his mate or pack. He doesn't have Medusa's stare. That ability is reserved for female merfolk of leadership capacity, like his sister. Still mermen are rare and a bit spoiled. Marvin is confident in himself and his sexuality. He also loves interior decorating and is fascinated by architecture. History Marvin is a merman and brother to Giselle, leader of the San Francisco Bay Pod. Merfork are matriarchal and have innate defensive capacities that make them particularly powerful against both humans and other shifters, despite their non-threatening appearances. He went to high school with Alec Frederiksen and used to watch him at swim practice. At some point he dated a Pincher sumage, which gave him insight into the fact that sumage's have scars all over their bodies. He moved to Sausalito with the San Andreas Shifters pack as Alec's mate. He works as an Adjunct Coast Guard. In the Books [[Marine Biology|'Marine Biology']] Marvin and his sister, Giselle, have come from the west coast to find the Irish mafia (a selkie family) who have stolen $3.2 million from their non-profit organization. He’s pleased to find he’s working with Alec, who is acting as pack liaison in their investigation. Marvin had a crush on Alec in high school and immediately begins flirting and pursuing him. The Sumage Solution Marvin has come back to the west coast with his boyfriend, Alec's, pack. He does what he can to help get them settled, including going to the DURPS offices with Biff to help get the paperwork in order. Though, one could argue it was so he could get a look at Biff's sumage lover (Max). Trivia *Was the weird goth kid in high school. *Brought Alec a can of sardines as a courting gift in Marine Biology. *Has strong opinions on apparel and what members of the San Andreas Pack should wear. Extras * Pinterest Board: Marvin Quotes *“Don’t worry about the sushi. You can totally take me for some later.’ Marvin wasn’t being particularly subtle.” (Marine Biology) *“Hey, I live in a world run by women. I was outted by household gossip before I’d even acknowledged I was gay to myself.” (Marine Biology) *“Oh, yeah, you know, pod migration. Being a merman is almost as bad as being an army brat, we move around.” (Marine Biology) *“Marvin tasted amazing, far better than the sushi of the night before. And that had been really good sushi. Salt and sea and something else. Something chemically addictive and sexual.” (Marine Biology) *“Little punk loved to make trouble. He thought he was hilarious.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter One) *"Marvin always seemed to view the world as if it were something delightful." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Nine) Category:Characters Category:San Andreas Shifters Category:LGBT character